Life Goes On
by awhnuh
Summary: My take on the aftermath of Lake Laogai, concerning the trio of Freedom Fighters. A oneshot.


**Life Goes On**

**By Amaya Akane Emi**

**Summary:** My take on the aftermath of Lake Laogai, of what happened to the trio of Freedom Fighters. A Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, 'cause if I did, there would be way more Freedom Fighters and the Earth King and Bascoe (his bear).

* * *

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him, he's our leader."

Those words caused the Avatar and his friends to run off, leaving the Freedom Fighters alone underneath Lake Laogai. Smellerbee sat over Jet, brushing his hair away from her eyes, trying to keep the tears from flowing. He couldn't die on them, he just couldn't. Jet was their leader, a hero. He seemed immortal, flawless. If he fell down, he'd get right back up, but not this time. He seemed….defeated.

His eyes strained to open, one last time. He looked from Longshot, who had cocked his bow, to Smellerbee, whose red stripes were smeared from her weeping. He struggled, smiling up at his friends. "You know that you two are my best friends, right?" He mumbled weakly, staring up at their faces.

"Yeah Jet, we know," Smellerbee said, letting out a choked sob. Longshot looked at her behind his shoulder, then down to Jet, his own eyes fogging up. Their leader, he was dying. They couldn't stop him from doing so, unless his own fate willed him to live.

Smellerbee caught the archer's stare, squeezing her eyes shut. "Jet, do you think ya can make it?" She asked through gritted teeth, finally forcing herself to stop crying long enough to talk to him.

"No, Smellerbee, I don't think I can. I'll try though, for you guys. Will y-" He was cut off by the sound of a thud, a body hitting the ground. Smellerbee, who thought it was Longshot, leapt to her feet, looking around for the cause. When her eyes adjusted, she couldn't help but smile slightly. An arrow had successfully struck a Dai Li agent in his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"We better hurry," Jet mumbled, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Smellerbee acknowledged this, kneeling down and pulling his arm around her shoulder. With newfound strength, she lifted him up. With his feet dragging, they walked slowly, Longshot following with an arrow ready to take down anyone who got in their way.

After half an hour of walking, they made it out of underground headquarters, and were already rushing towards the Lower ring of Ba Sing Se. "We need to find a healer," Smellerbee whispered, pointing out the obvious. Longshot bowed his head, and they frantically searched for a place to fix their leader, to make him feel better.

They drifted along in silence, until a small 'there,' from Jet directed them into a small room, where a few patients mumbled about the draft being let in from the trio. A young woman walked over to them, a frown on her face when she caught sight of Jet.

"Oh, I will get assistance right away. Please, hold on for just a moment," She said quickly, scurrying off to a back room. She returned with an old female, who shook her head. "Song, I want you to help these young ones escort the other into the main room, and then prepare my bag," She ordered her apprentice, who nodded her head.

Smellerbee and Longshot were reluctant to let the girl attend to their needs and help them, but they decided to let it go, since Jet needed the help. With Longshot and the girl (Smellerbee, whose mind was clouded, could remember her name was Song), led Jet into a room behind a sliding door, while 'Bee walked behind.

* * *

"He…He wants to see you two. Maiyuki says he doesn't have long. There's nothing we could do. I'm sorry," Song had walked up to the two fighters, who were huddled in the corner of the front room. The two exchanged glances with each other. Longshot stood first, then held his hand out to Smellerbee, who took it instantly. He helped her up, and they rushed to their fallen leader.

"Hey Bee, hey Longshot," Jet croaked, forcing his usual smirk. "You guys look like you could use some rest." His breathing was heavy, and he was soaked in his own sweat. The room smelled like a mix of lilac and seven different teas. The herbs they used on him must've been more than one; a lot more.

"How you doing, Jet" Smellerbee asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm there. The pain….its eased-" he coughed, "up a bit. How about you, Longshot?"

The silent archer looked up from his hat. '_Things have been better_.' He mused, his eyes speaking the words.

"Do you think you're going to make it?" Smellerbee whispered, chewing on her lip.

"No, I don't think I c-can. But I'm counting on y-you guys to get r-rid of all the Fire Nation scum out there, a-alright?" He smiled, causing his two friends to grit their teeth and return the gesture.

"I'll see you guys around later," Jet mumbled, taking his last breath. He closed his eyes slowly, the rasping coming to a halt. Smellerbee let out a wail, burying her face in his chest. Tears ran down Longshot's face as he looked at the face of their leader, whose lifeless body seemed tranquil.

The door slid open, and Song came in, her own face painted over with shock. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes. Longshot glanced at her, then leaned over and pulled Smellerbee into his arms.

"He's in a better place now," He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her thin form. Her weeping slowly ceased, and he wiped away her tears. She nodded, as he looked down at her, and they both knew that he was right.

They thanked the young apprentice and turned to leave, but her voice stopped them.

"What was his name?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Jet. His name was Jet."

Smellerbee turned away, and she and the archer left the healer's. They walked down the street in silence. It was dark out now, and the sky twinkled with the stars. There was an occasional sniff from Smellerbee as they wondered the streets, and a arm around her shoulder comforted her when it squeezed gently.

"What are we gonna do now, Longshot? We have nowhere to go?"

'_We'll find our way,_' he told her, pulling them to a stop.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

"I guess we'll just have to continue on then."

Another nod.

The figures began walking again.

"Hey Longshot? How's it like to hear your voice?"

The archer smiled. '_Its very bizarre_.'

And the two odd looking forms turned around a corner into an alleyway, to take a shortcut to make their new life here, like Jet would've wanted. They'd take care of the Fire Nation scum eventually.

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking this over in my head for a few weeks now, so I finally typed it up after a week of trying. Read and Review please.


End file.
